


Blizzard

by MissMcCarthy



Series: 12 Days Of 2019 Christmas [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMcCarthy/pseuds/MissMcCarthy
Summary: The Avengers are spending the holidays at the compound, but Tony forgot to pack before the two of you left on a mission. When you make a quick detour to the Tower, you end up trapped by the blizzard of the century.
Relationships: Iron Man/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Series: 12 Days Of 2019 Christmas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570096
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Blizzard

“Seriously Tony. How hard would it have been to just do the one simple thing they asked us to do before we left?” you growled in frustration, slumping back into the Quinjet seat. 

“Maybe if you hadn’t been distracting me I wouldn’t have forgotten!” Tony spat, refusing to even look at you. 

“No! You don’t get to blame me because you couldn’t be bothered to just put your crap with everyone else’s. All you had to do was take the damn boxes, and put them with everyone else’s! Fuck, you could have even called and asked after we left. But no, god forbid you just do anything logical!”

You were exhausted and grimy, all you wanted to do was take a shower and get the blood out of your hair then fall into bed. Tony and you had been sent on a mission and things had ended up going sideways, so you’d had to fight your way out. You’d been so excited to get to the compound and settle in, but of course, Tony had screwed you over. Again. 

With Christmas coming, the team had decided to move up to the compound for a month or so to enjoy the season. You and Tony had to leave for the mission before the move, but the others had offered to bring anything along for you if you’d just put it with their stuff. So, like a responsible adult, you’d put all your presents and anything you needed into a few boxes and left them with the rest of everyone’s stuff. 

Apparently, Tony hadn’t gotten the message though and had forgotten to pack his presents. So now, instead of going straight to the compound, you were having to make a detour at the Tower so he could grab what he wanted. Tony started to argue back, but you quickly slid your headphones on and cranked the music up as loud as it would go, drowning him out. 

Tony and you had once been thick as thieves, and you missed those days. But after the incident last New Year’s Eve, you weren’t sure the two of you would ever get back to that place. At first, you thought the two of you would have made up within a month, but time passed and you forgot how to talk to each other. Nowadays, Cap tried to keep you two separated on missions, but this time he’d had no option but to send you together. You’d managed to get through the mission, although there’d been plenty of screaming and threats between the two of you. 

Cap had tried to sit you both down in the past and talk about what happened, but you refused to talk. How were you supposed to tell Cap that you and Tony had been flirting and dancing around each other for months, and then New Years happened? He’d gotten drunk, and when the clock had struck midnight he’d kissed you. It was like a dam had broken between the two of you and things had begun to escalate until you finally realized you should call it. So, you’d tucked him into bed and figured you’d talk to him about it the next day.

Except, he refused to talk to you. If you walked into a room, he’d walk out. If you managed to corner him, Friday would always interrupt and say Tony was needed urgently. It didn’t take you long to catch on, and then you were hurt and pissed. Instead of talking with you, he’d resorted to middle school tactics, and so you decided to copy him. You’d told Friday to send Tony, saying that you needed his help, urgently. It wasn’t long before Tony had come bursting in, panic on his face as he worried something had happened to you. 

You finally had him trapped, and you both began yelling at each other. He yelled at you for abusing Friday, and you yelled at him for avoiding you. The fight - and your friendship - came to an end when he got in your face and told you that he didn’t really care about you, he just wanted you to warm his bed for a while. You’d slapped him and ordered him to get out. Cap had then sent you on a three-month-long mission in Peru, and by the time you got back, you knew there was no fixing what you and Tony had broken. 

Of course, that didn’t mean your heart didn’t still skip a beat when you caught him sneaking a glance at you when he thought you were distracted. When you’d been seriously injured on a mission and they’d kept you in the medical ward for a while, you pretended to be asleep every time Tony came by. The two of you still cared about each other, but the bad blood was enough to leave both of you cautious of each other. You’d burned each other, and until you were ready to let it go, this is how it had to be. 

You were brought back to the present moment by the Quinjet touching down on the roof of the Tower, and you removed your headphones. You were both too caught in your thoughts to notice the heavy clouds rolling in, blocking out the sky. Neither of you spoke, let alone looked at each other as you disembarked and headed down into the main living space. The Tower was eerily silent with no one there, and it made you uncomfortable. 

“I’m just going to start getting everything together” Tony sighed, and you glanced at him out of the corner of your eye. He looked exhausted, the fight had taken a lot out of him too.

“I need to shower or I’m going to catch something for sure by the time we get to the compound” you snorted at your own joke, and headed off to your room, missing the way Tony’s smile crept out for just a moment before he hid it back behind the mask of indifference. 

By the time you’d managed to get all the blood off and meet back in the living room, Tony had already loaded all of his stuff into the Quinjet and was seated at the kitchen island, drinking a cup of coffee. He barely looked up when you entered, but didn’t speak, and you couldn’t help but look him over. The battle had been hard on him as well, he had some scrapes and bruises covering his face, but what worried you most was how much he struggled to keep his eyes open.

You couldn’t say anything about it though or it would surely result in another argument, and you weren’t up for that, not right now. Instead, you glanced around the empty space, your attention finally wandering to the heavy snow that had begun to fall, obscuring everything. A low groan escaped your lips, and you collapsed onto the couch.

“We should stay the night here” you sighed, eyes slipping shut, “wait for the storm to pass and just head out in the morning.”

“I thought you were in a rush to get to the compound?” he cocked an eyebrow.

“I mean, yeah. The bed there is so much better but I’d also like to get there safely. We’re both exhausted and need to sleep, and I don’t imagine we’ll have very good visibility if we try to leave tonight. Besides, by the time we make it there, everyone will be asleep so it’s not like there’s any good reason to go tonight?”

“First off, the beds are literally the exact same. I don’t know what your problem is, but they’re the same damn bed!” Tony started in on your old argument.

You cut him off with a playful smile, not that he could see that from his spot at the island, “I know you say that, but I don’t think it’s true.”

He huffed, not bothering to dignify your argument with a response anymore. The two of you had been having this argument for as long as you could remember, since long before your friendship ended. When it had first started, Tony had threatened to swap the beds without telling you to see if you’d notice, and you’d joked that if you did notice he had to take you on a date. He had never swapped the beds and had never threatened to swap them again.

“If you’re sure you want to stay the night, I’ll see you in the morning.” Tony rinsed out his mug and headed off to bed, leaving you alone in the darkened living room.

You shot off a quick text to Cap, letting him know the situation as you nuzzled further into the couch. Your muscles ached, and you couldn’t find it in you to move just yet. You were bruised and beaten, and even the couch felt like a heavenly cloud.

Nights like tonight you missed the easy relationship you’d once with Tony more than you cared to admit. In the old days, you’d have fallen asleep together on the couch with a movie on in the background. As you chased the rabbit trail of happy memories, it didn’t take long before your breathing slow and you were out of it. 

The comforting smell of coffee drew you from your slumber early the next morning, and you slowly blinked awake. A soft whine escaped your lips as you cuddled further into the couch, pulling the blanket around you closer as you refused to wake up. It took your brain a moment to catch up and remember that you hadn’t had a blanket when you’d fallen asleep. With everyone else out of the tower, there was only one potential culprit, Tony. You slowly sat up, eyes clenched shut as you stretched, letting out a low moan, finally waking up.

“Morning, Sleeping Beauty” Tony’s voice was rough and you peeked open your eyes to find him standing in front of the coffee pot, pouring himself a new cup.

“Morning, Tones” your voice was soft, heavy with sleep. 

It wasn’t until silence descended that you realized you’d used his old nickname, something you hadn’t done in almost a year. Tony had frozen when you’d slipped up, gripping the mug in his hands so tight his fingers were turning white. The look on his face was unreadable, and it killed you inside that you could no longer read him like an open book. If this was a year ago, you’d know what he was thinking just from the way he furrowed his brow, but nowadays… nowadays you couldn’t even tell if he’d even slept last night. 

Before you could think of what to say, Friday beat you to it. “Mr. Stark, Miss [Y/L/N], you have an incoming call from Mr. Rogers.”

“Thanks, Friday” you sighed, and it wasn’t long before Cap’s face lit up the TV screen before you. He was in his office at the compound, and clearly had returned from a run not too long ago - his hair was dripping wet and he always took his morning shower after his run. Cap was a man of routine if nothing else. 

“[Y/N], Tony. You two okay over there?” his voice was cautious as he looked the two of you over, searching for any signs that you’d been at each other’s throats already this morning. 

“We’re fine, Steve. I just woke up, we’ll probably be headed your way soon” you smiled softly, piling the blanket on the couch next to you as you got to your feet.

“I’m not too sure about that” Tony muttered, glaring out the window. 

You followed his glare and cursed under your breath at the sight. The snow was still coming down heavy, if not heavier than the night before. Even with the sunlight, it wouldn’t be safe to fly the Quinjet to the compound, not for something as simple as wanting to join the rest of the team. Unfortunately, it looked like the two of you would be snowed in.

Cap frowned, “Unfortunately it looks like the storm isn’t due to wrap up until the early morning tomorrow. The two of you are going to have to stay there until it does. They’re calling it the storm of the Century, and it definitely would not be safe to travel in.”

“So… I guess that’s that” you slumped back onto the couch, leaning against the cushion with a heavy sigh. 

“We’ll keep an eye on the storm and let you know if anything changes. If not, looks like we’ll be seeing you tomorrow. Try not to kill each other” Cap shot you a nervous grin and you flipped him off before ending the video call.

Tony didn’t waste a moment, basically sprinting from the room the second the call was ended, leaving you alone. You huffed, getting to your feet. Since you were going to be spending the day trapped in the tower, you decided you might as well catch up on some basic chores and errands.

First, you headed down to the gym and spent the whole morning training. Even though you were bruised and exhausted from yesterday’s fight, that didn’t mean you could afford to slack off. As one of the powerless members of the Avengers, you always felt like you had to fight faster and stronger in hopes that you could prove you belonged here, amongst the others. 

Around noon, you finally finished up your workout, quickly showered before you grabbed a snack from the kitchen and headed up to your room. The rest of the afternoon was spent cleaning and organizing. You’d been so busy lately you’d hadn’t had time to really give your room the deep clean you’d wanted to, so you decided to take full advantage. 

By the time dinner rolled around, you’d returned to the main living area, and there was no trace of Tony. Your thoughts began to wander as you cooked; maybe it was time to let this grudge between the two of you go. It had been going on almost a year, how long could you really hate him? Perhaps it was time to offer him an olive branch, and what better way than with dinner?

Unfortunately, with the team being gone for the next month, all of the perishables had been disposed of. You scoured the kitchen, grateful that at least you were all stocked up on shelf-stable items! It didn’t take long before you’d managed to find everything you needed in the cabinets and freezer to make Spaghetti with meatballs. 

Friday turned on your favorite playlist while you cooked. With Sam gone to the compound, no one was around to tease you for your horrible dancing. Meaning, you wasted no time pretending to know what you were doing. No, you danced like it was 3 a.m., you were drunk and no one was watching, not a care in the world. 

When you turned to grab plates from the cabinet, you froze at the sight in front of you. Tony was sitting at the kitchen island, a playful smile on his face as he watched you. As the heat rose in your cheeks, Tony busted out laughing. Naturally, you did the first thing that came to mind and threw your hand towel at him with a muffled curse.

“Nice moves, Hot Stuff” the smirk on his face was playful, and you couldn’t help but grin back.

“Nice stalking, Creeper” you huffed, the grin on your face making it impossible to even pretend to be annoyed with him. 

“Is sitting at the kitchen island in a shared space really stalking? Besides, aren’t you a trained assassin? Why was it so easy to sneak up on you. Figured that maybe you were just putting on a show for me.”

“At least you didn’t deny the creeping, and if I really wanted to put on a show for you it wouldn’t be dressed like this” you winked.

“What would you be wearing?” he cocked his eyebrow, leaning in closer towards you. 

Before you could answer, the TV came on, Friday auto answering the video call for you. Cap’s face filled out the screen and Tony quickly sat back. As the two men talked, your mind raced. For a moment there, things had been normal again. The playful teasing and nicknames, the slight flirting, it was so easy to fall back into it without a second thought. Of course, Cap had to ruin the moment. You were lost in your thoughts as you plated up dinner, only tuning back into the conversation when Steve cleared his throat. 

“Anyways, just wanted to check in and make sure you two were doing alright out there.” Steve’s eyes seemed to be searching yours as he spoke.

“We haven’t killed each other if that’s what you’re asking, Steve. I even cooked us dinner” you held up one of the plates for him to see before setting it in front of Tony before sliding into the seat next to him. 

“Alright then, I’ll let you two go so you can eat. The storm is still expected to pass in the early hours of tomorrow so you should be set to come up tonight.” Steve said his goodbyes and the line went dead, plunging you and Tony into silence. 

The ease of your earlier conversation was now gone, and neither of you knew what to say. After a moment of quiet, Tony got to his feet and began to walk away. You let out a sigh of frustration, muttering a single “fuck” as he rounded the corner. Things between the two of you had been going so well, of course, that couldn’t last. It never could. 

You started to eat, trying not to curse Cap for destroying the first moment of ease you’d felt around Tony in forever. Now Tony would miss dinner and you’d have to track him down in the lab later and bring it to him, just so you’d know he’d eaten at least once that day. 

The loud clang of glasses bumping each other drew you back to the present, and you turned in the seat to see Tony coming back your way. In his hands, he had a bottle of scotch and two glasses. Silently he returned to his seat by you and poured both of you a glass. You murmured a thanks and watched as he threw his glass back. As he refilled his glass, you shrugged and drained yours as well, passing it back to him. 

Tony chuckled softly and refilled your glass. By the time the two of you had finished dinner, you were both 4 glasses of scotch in and feeling good. You hadn’t spoken much at first, but as drinks were had you fell into an easy conversation. It was easy to forget that things between the two of you had become messed up when you were slightly tipsy and feeling good.

“Truth or drink?” you suggested, nudging him playfully with your shoulder.

“Bring it on” he bumped you back, standing up to take your plates to the sink.

You grabbed the bottle of ‘emergency’ tequila from the cabinet, along with two shot glasses, and moved to the couch. As you settled in, alarm bells began to go off in your head, realizing the potential of this to go south. Right now? You couldn’t care less. You just wanted to forget for a little bit that he was no longer your best friend.

“Favorite color?” Tony laughed, figuring he’d start the game off with an easy one.

You didn’t even need a moment to come up with an answer, “Red.”

“Like the suit?” His eyes studied your face, searching for something. 

“Uh-uh. One question per round!” You bit your lip, thinking for a moment, “What’s your favorite?”

“[Y/E/C]” his answer was instant. Before you even had time to think about it though, he was lobbing another question your question, “Was red always your favorite color or is that a more recent development?”

Locking eyes with him, you threw back your shot, wincing slightly at the bite of tequila as it slid down your throat. Your lack of an answer was all the answer he needed, and you watched as he swallowed heavily. Maybe it was the season, or the loneliness, or the drinks, but whatever it was, something was different tonight. The air felt charged.

For the next hour, questions flew back and forth. From simple things like favorite animal to important things like your greatest fear. Some questions you answered, some you didn’t. It wasn’t long before you were both drunk as a skunk. At some point during the game, you’d moved closer, knees brushing against one another as you all but cuddled on the couch.

“Do you hate me?” Tony’s voice was full of barely concealed nerves.

“Hate you?” you shook your head quickly, “Tones, I could never hate you. You’re an idiot and an ass, and you hurt me. But I don’t hate you.”

He studied you, and the two of you began to slowly inch towards one another. You were almost on top of him when you stopped, leaning back slightly. Your eyes studied him, trying to decide if he was drunk, too drunk to have this conversation. It didn’t matter though either way, you needed to know. Worst case, he’d go back to hating you tomorrow. 

Your voice was soft, so quiet he could barely hear you, “Did you mean it?” 

“Mean what?” his voice was heavy, he knew what you were asking but was praying he was wrong.

“When you said you didn’t” you paused, taking a shuddering breath, “When you said you only wanted me to warm your bed for a while.”

“[Y/N], I -” he sighed, thoughts racing. He stared at the almost empty bottle of tequila for a long moment before looking back at you, “No. I didn’t.”

“Then why’d you say it?” the game was forgotten, all you could think about was finding out why he had lied to you.

“I shouldn’t have kissed you.” he refused to look at you, “I thought maybe… maybe you loved me too. But next thing I know, I woke up alone in my bed and you were nowhere around. I fucked up. I shouldn’t have done that to you.”

“You’re right, Tones.” you reached out, gently resting your palm against his cheek. “You’re right, you shouldn’t have ghosted me for weeks. You should have talked to me. You might have liked what I had to say.”

His head turned to you quickly, confusion on his face, “What would you have said?”

“I’d have told you to kiss me again” you bit your lip nervously.

“What?” he whispered hoarsely.

Slowly, you leaned in, pulling his face gently towards yours. His face felt warm beneath your palm, and his breath was ragged. You stopped with your lips only inches from his, your heart pounding in your chest so hard you thought it would break free. 

“Kiss me.” your whisper seemed to break the tension in the air.

Tony didn’t waste a moment, surging forward and crashing his lips to yours. His hands found their way to your waist, and he pulled you on top of him. Your knees straddled his lap, and you tangled your fingers in his hair. As he deepened the kiss, you let out a soft moan, pressing into him.

“I love you too, idiot” you mumbled around his lips.

His hands had been skimming their way up from his hips, but at your simple admission, he froze. He broke the kiss, and you leaned back, slowly threading your fingers through his hair. You softly smiled at him, waiting as his thoughts raced, catching up to what you’d said. 

“You mean it?” his voice was cautious, but you could hear the hope lying beneath the surface.

“I love you, Tony Stark” your voice was steady and you looked him in the eyes as you spoke, making sure there would be no doubt. 

A grin cracked across his face, but before you could say or do anything, he flipped you onto the couch, hovering over you. His lips pressed against yours. This kiss started slow, but it didn’t take long before it was heated, and you knew your lips would be swollen in no time. Not that you were complaining.

He paused for a moment, leaning back “I love you too.”


End file.
